The present invention relates to an automatic parts feeding system, and more particularly to an automatic parts feeding system capable of automatically feeding a working part having a step difference in shape over any one direction or any one side of the part.
Heretofore, automatic transfer or automatic feeding of parts was impossible in a case where the parts to be transferred had a step difference in shape over any one direction, such as forward, rearward, rightward or leftward, or any one side of the part, since it was difficult to load and arrange the parts in a loading box, or the like, due to the step difference in the shape of the part. Accordingly, since any process for feeding in such working parts is carried out manually by a fully responsible part throwing-in operator, there is an increasing factor of personnel expenses in the process. Additionally, when the throwing-in operator does not throw-in the part in an automatic line, there has been a problem that operation rate of the line decreases to zero.